Can't Stop
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: You have a sex drive that could rival Negan's, but unlike him you can only go to him when you need your itch scratched. When you decide to take care of it yourself, you are punished.


Flopping back on your single bed with a deep sigh, you pressed your lips together to stifle your whimper of need as you felt an intense throbbing between your legs. Like a cricket, you rubbed and pressed your thighs together, but instead of mitigating you, it just added more fuel to the fire. You'd been like this since you had woken up this morning after a pleasurable, hazy dream, largely inspired by Negan's wicked mouth. Just at the brief passing thought of your husband now, you felt your pussy pulse and some of your wetness ooze from you, uncomfortably sticky. You needed some release; you needed Negan.

Your eyes slipped shut, and you idly allowed yourself to draw up the memory of your dream. Mostly it was just snapshot-like images that didn't quite fit together in a story, but you took pleasure in filling in the blanks for yourself now.

_Negan's mouth was so soft on your skin, his short beard a surrounding circle around the wet softness that made you tingle. It felt like his hands were everywhere, fingers flicking your nipples and palms sliding over your hips, grabbing handfuls of your ass. Everywhere he touched you burned, and the apex of your thighs was lit on fire, too. When he slid his fingers down between your labia lips, though, you were wet, so wet and he felt so good. It was like electricity crackled and frizzled over your nerves until you were shaking, crying out, tears in your eyes. All of it was good, too damn good, too damn much and yet, not enough. You wanted more, you needed more. "Don't stop, please, don't stop don't stop don't stop–."_

With your dress rucked up until it was over your breasts and bunched uncomfortably around your armpits, you alternated pinching nipples with one hand and used the other to dive inside your panties and pet over your soft pussy lips. The air was cool, causing your nipples to pebble, and with your attention, they hardened into erect points, sparking every time you twisted them just so. Spreading your legs wider, you shivered when the air brushed over your sudden pussy. Your panties were absolutely soaked and clinging to your skin. You felt dirty, so dirty, but also good as you swirled your fingertips around your clit, collecting your juices as you went.

Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip with another whimper, you flicked your clit and shuddered as your pussy clenched around nothing. Your other hand also slipped inside your panties and immediately sunk two fingers into your channel. It was a tight fit, but you liked the slight burn, and as shameful as it was, this position was a familiar one for you. Not wasting any time, you sought out your fleshy g-spot, and once it was found, you stimulated both it and your clit at the same time. Releasing your lip with a sharp cry, you did it again and again, increasing the pace of your busy fingers with mindless devotion. You can't stop, couldn't stop until you were satisfied, but you were never satisfied for long.

The wet gush of your pussy around your plunging fingers, the wild beat of your heart crashing in your chest, and the wordless moans falling from your lips were deafening to your ears. That is why you didn't hear when Negan entered your room and locked the door behind him as he watched the free show. You only noticed him when he wanted you to notice him, which was when you were right on the precipice of your orgasm. Of course, he knew you were close since he's brought you to your climax many times before, so when he loudly and deliberately cleared his throat, he knew it was going to rob you of your orgasm. He wasn't surprised at all when you jerked your hands out of your panties with a guilty start, nearly jumping out of your skin in the process as well.

"N-Negan," you stammered, ducking your head with embarrassment. You went to sit up and fix your dress, too, but he quickly stopped you with a growl that went straight to your core.

"Uh-uh, princess. Stay exactly as you fucking are." Negan's hazel eyes, darkened with lust, dragged over your exposed, sweat glistening skin as heavy as the touch of his hand. "I wanna take a good, long look at you."

Falling silent, you remained prone on the bed and tried not to squirm under his gaze. With your dress hiked up like it was and your breasts pulled free of the bra cups, you felt anything but sexy. Still, it was on the tip of you tongue to beg him to finish what you started, but you also knew that speaking right now was definitely a bad idea. You had been caught with your fingers in the proverbial cookie jar, breaking one of Negan's few select rules, just for you. Negan didn't like it when you touched what was his.

After what felt like forever, Negan finally looked into your eyes and clucked his tongue at you. "Someone's been a fucking bad girl." His eyes briefly dropped back to your panties, and you wondered if he could see how every time he spoke, your pussy dripped until your juices were sliding down your slit over your other puckered hole and past the g-string of your panties to stain the bedcovers. "What are the rules, princess?"

"No touching," you answered quietly, dodging his eyes, "without Daddy's permission."

"That's exactly fucking right, princess. And look at you." He stepped closer to the bed, just the sound of his boots thumping on the floor enough to make your heart lurch. "Look at you," he repeated in a softer tone, something like reverence coloring his voice. Again, he took his fill of you, and your body ran hotter than before. You had been close, so close. It wouldn't take much for you to come now, but coming without permission was also a no-no. "I caught you red-fucking-handed, princess. Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

You started to anxiously gnaw at your bottom lip, but Negan stepped forward and tugged it free. It was swollen from your rougher administrations earlier, and Negan frowned. He disliked when you hurt yourself like that, like when you chewed on your nails. "None of that, princess. I need you to answer me. What the fuck am I gonna do with you?"

Again, you started to look away, but Negan firmly, albeit gently, gripped your jaw and your attention refocused on him again. His hand was still encased in his leather glove, and its texture was cool against your heated skin. He held your gaze expectantly, not even a hint of anger simmering below the surface, and you were riveted. You knew you were safe with him. "Punish me?" You mumbled, voice low.

"Louder, princess. Like you fucking mean it."

"Punish me." You licked your lips, tongue inadvertently flicking over the tip of his gloved thumb. "I broke the rules, Daddy, so I should be punished."

"Atta girl." Grinning wickedly, Negan dragged his thumb over your bottom lip and you kissed it, teeth nipping at the leather. He pulled his hand away and took a step back. "Pull those panties to the side for me, princess. I wanna see how wet you got Daddy's pussy."

Reaching one hand over your hip, you hooked your index finger through one of your leg holes. Negan's instructions were followed to the letter as you pulled your panties to the side, holding back a moan at how cool the air was against your heated, wet flesh.

"Damn, princess. You're sopping fucking wet." Negan's tone was positively gleeful, and he clasped his hands in front of him. "I bet you're just fucking aching, aren't you?"

You were nodding your head before he even finished his sentence. "Please, Daddy," you whispered your plead, "please touch me."

"Oh, I'm gonna touch you. Daddy's the only one allowed to touch you, princess." Using his teeth, Negan pulled one of his gloves off. He teasingly draped it over your body, letting its limp fingers trail over your torso from sternum to pubic bone before he carelessly tossed it to the floor. His hand now bare, he cupped your cheek again and teased his thumb into your mouth until you were sucking it hard, cheeks hollowed out. Negan pulled his thumb free again with a pop. "You keep sucking like that and I'll tie your ass up and give you something to really suck on."

"Mm, please." You batted your eyelashes at him, arching your body to chase his touch that you needed.

"This is a punishment, princess. This is about you not following the fucking rules I give you." Negan's hand pressed against your neck, and to prevent yourself from choking, you dropped back until you were flat against the bed, breathless. "Now don't move unless I tell you to. Or I'll go even harder on you with your punishment," Negan said with a smile that promised trouble.

Desperate to get what you want, you promise, "I'll behave, Daddy."

"Hmm," Negan hums disbelievingly, "We'll see." Dragging his hand down the column of your neck, he splayed his fingers covetously over your collarbone. "You want me to fucking touch you, princess?"

You gulped, and then nodded.

"Use your words," Negan commanded, dipping his thumb into the hollow at the base of your throat. "Daddy likes to hear you, princess. Don't be afraid to talk dirty for Daddy either."

"Yes, sir," you gasped, "please touch me, Daddy. Please. I need to come. Can't come without you touching me. Fucking me. Please, please."

"But I am fucking touching you." His fingertips tapped across your shoulders and around your chest, avoiding your nipples entirely. You were surprised that Negan had this much patience right now, and you couldn't stand it.

"Not there, Daddy," you whined. "Touch my pussy, please. It's all achy." Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, but then you snapped them open again, not wanting Negan to snap at you. "My pussy needs your fingers, Daddy. I want you to finger me, get me ready for your big fucking cock. Play with my clit, pet my pretty pussy, Daddy. I wanna come for you, I wanna squirt all over you. I'm so fucking close."

Pleased with your submissiveness, Negan's large hand dragged over your body down, down, down and then paused on your mons. "Come spread your lips for me, princess, with your other hand."

You quickly did as you're told, using two fingers to bare yourself even further for him. Under his watchful eye, your pussy clenched around nothing, silently weeping and begging to be filled. Judging by Negan's sharp intake of breath, he saw that. Like this he could see everything from your hard clit to your holes – both of them.

Finally, Negan took the tip of his middle finger and – bypassing your clit – fucked it into your tight passage until he couldn't push it any further, knuckle deep. You moaned in surprise and delight, but you moan quickly shifted into one of protest as he removed his finger just as fast. "Hot damn, princess. Your landing strip is so fucking wet it might as well be underwater."

"Negan…" He shot you a sharp look. "Daddy," you corrected yourself."

"Come on, look at that," Negan said, ignoring your need as he waved his finger in front of your face just under your nose. "Look at all that sweet fucking honey you've been cooking up for me. Sticky sweet, princess." Your musky scent wafted over you, and then Negan pressed his middle finger insistently to the seam of your lips. "Taste yourself," he ordered.

Opening your mouth, you held your tongue out and Negan dragged his finger over it, sliding the tip of his finger forward to the tip of your tongue and then slowly pushing it backwards until your lips closed around the digit and you gagged the closer he got to the back of your throat. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and Negan's voice reverberated through your chest as he growled, "I told you I'd give you something to fucking suck on."

Careful not to scrape his finger on your teeth, he pulled it free again and immediately returned it to your pussy, furiously pumping without warning. Your eyes went wide with shock, but stared without seeing at the ceiling as all your senses were focused on how deliciously he rubbed you from the inside, curling his finger just so to make your toes curl so hard they popped. Even though it was just one finger, his middle finger went deeper than any of your fingers and his touch was just what you needed. Immediately your pleasure ramped back up again, and it took everything in you not to buck up into his hand, but lay there and take what he gave you.

"That feel good, princess?" Negan needlessly asked.

"So fucking good," you groaned, deliberately clenching your inner walls around him as a wordless plea for more.

"Yeah, princess? Is this better than your fingers?"

"Yesss, Daddy," you hissed, "so much fucking better. I love Daddy's fingers."

"I bet you do, princess," he chuckled darkly, and picked up the pace. If you were embarrassed by the squelching sounds your pussy made before with you playing with it, you would've died with shame on the spot if you had any time to even think. As it was, you couldn't. Your senses were overwhelmed and consumed by him. You just had one thing on your mind, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Please, please," your fingers clawed at the bedspread below you as your hands dropped to your sides again. Negan allowed it, knowing you were searching for an anchor, and it was better that your clawed at the mattress rather than his forearm. "Please, I'm gonna – I'm gonna…" You cut yourself off with a moan as Negan pulled away again.

"Excuse the shit outta me, princess, but you're gonna come? Without permission?" Negan brought his open palm down and spanked your inner thigh. You gasped at the sharp sting and your eyes at once connected with his again. "Did you fucking forget this is supposed to be a punishment?"

With your hands balled into fists at your sides, you grinded your teeth together and groaned. Once again you had been so close, but with the blooming hot pain on your tender inner thigh you were backed off again from the edge. "Daddy," you whimpered.

"Stay still, princess, and get your pussy licks," Negan warned.

Then he spanked your opposite thigh just as hard until the pain matched the other. Unclenching your hands to fist the blankets ruthlessly, you gasped again. After giving you a moment, Negan started spanking you around your thighs, on the outside and inside, dangerously high up, close to where you pussy still throbbed and leaked despite the pain. You tried to follow his instructions to stay still, only moving your head as you tossed it from side to side, but then Negan spanked over your pussy and your legs immediately drew up and clamped around his arm.

"Look at you, princess." Negan's lips curled, teeth bared in a smile that hinted at how you were going to be devoured. "You gonna break my fucking wrist?" Jerking free, he spanked your pussy again, twice more, and then you were howling your completion as your vision whited out.

Pulling his hand free as your quivering thighs went limp and dropped to the bed again, Negan let out an incredulous happy laugh. "Oh, you are such a naughty little princess." Negan shook his head from side to side, smiling widely at you. "You came from getting a spanking on your fucking pussy? And you came without permission? You're just full of fucking surprises, princess."

He brought is hand up to his face and took an exaggerated whiff. Through your hazy vision as you slowly blinked away your orgasm, you watched him run his tongue up and down his hand, meticulously squeezing between every digit. Catching your hungry look as you mimicked his tongue movements over your own lips, Negan offered you his hand. "You gonna kiss it for me, princess? The hand that feeds and gives you all that other good shit?"

"Mm. Yes, Daddy," you answered shakily, kissing over the back of his hand and laving little kitten licks over his palm. The muscles in your tight channel and your legs had finally stopped shaking in the aftershocks of your orgasm. You were able to breathe again. Yet still, there was that warmth that simmered low in your gut, like lava that boiled up again after the explosion of a volcano. One orgasm wasn't enough, and one was never enough when it came to Negan. You were no exception to that either.

"You still want more, princess?" Negan worked his jaw side to side playfully. "Hop up and strip down for me." He helped pull you to your feet, his hands reassuringly steady on your hips until your legs stopped wobbling. Then he switched places with you, settling comfortably on the bed, propped up against your pillows and the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head.

Not bothering to try to be sexy, you stripped fast and eager, beyond embarrassment at this point – or so you thought. As you stood there, high on your orgasm and anticipation, you weren't expecting Negan's next instruction. "Mount your bed post, princess, and fucking hump it till you come."

Startling a bit, you glanced down at the best posts on your footboard. There were nondescript brown balls, smooth wood. The thought to masturbate with one of them never crossed your mind. "What?"

"I said," Negan growled, sitting up a bit, "Rub your dripping cunt on that fucking bed post until you come all over it." He crossed his legs at the ankle, getting comfortable to take up his nasty voyeuristic habit again. "You broke two rules: touching what's mine and coming without permission. You're still gonna get punished. And since you are a little fucking nympho, I wanna watch you molest the goddamn furniture so you can learn to keep your little hands to yourself."

Eyes darting back and forth between your husband and the bed post closest to you, you started to protest, "But I've never – I don't…"

"You're not gonna get that fucking knob in your pussy, princess, don't worry about that," Negan took on a softer tone, "but I know you're a wicked little princess, too. Don't tell me you've never put things down there that don't belong – beyond those clever little fingers." Tilting his chin up, Negan practically purred, "You've never needed it so fucking bad that you've shoved a pillow between your legs for that little extra friction? You've never tucked your panties up so high on your pussy to feel it roll against your little clitty when you walk or shift in your seat, nobody the wiser? You've never dragged your pussy on the arm of the couch in your childhood living room – a little fucking bitch in heat – and said nothing about it the next day when everybody's laying on it watching fucking TV? None of that kinda horniness ever got to you before, princess?"

The more Negan spoke, the wetter you got, and you were nodding along with him by the end of it. "Yes, Daddy, yes," you confessed, "I love smearing my pussy juices everywhere."

"I know." Negan could probably relate, and he dropped one hand down in his lap, absently rubbing at his groin. "That's why you're gonna be a good girl and do your punishment, alright princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," you agreed and stepped up to the bedpost with newfound confidence.

Knowing that Negan wanted to be able to see your everything, you kept on foot on the ground while you swung your other leg over the bedpost. With your knee propped on the bed and your pussy hovering over the knob, you had to hold yourself up by your tiptoes. Once you had Negan's eyes locked on your glistening pussy, you lowered yourself down. At the first contact, you gasped, the wood a cooling touch to your lightly abused and puffy labia lips. Then you started to move, rutting your hips back and forth and then swirling around in circles as you tried to find a comfortable rhythm that still stimulated you. Your breasts swayed with the movement as you settled on a lazy figure-eight pattern and your abdomen flexed. Negan's eyes roved all over you, trying to catch it all, and from your position you could see his knuckled blanch white as he started to squeeze his hard dick through his pants in time with you. The thought of Negan getting aroused at the sight of you like this made you moan and you pressed harder against the knob as you started working towards your climax again.

The extra pressure was just what you needed as your clit rolled and mashed against the wooden knob. It only made you moan louder and go a little faster, the heat inside you rising higher through your guts until it spread through your chest and up your neck, towards your cheeks. From your rocking, the bedframe started to creak, and if anyone were listening outside the door, they would've thought it had been just sex, but this was far from that. This was your relationship with Negan; a power play built on trust.

"Daddy," you moaned. Your pussy pulsed, spilling more of your juices over the knob, lubricated the way for you pussy until it was practically gliding over it. You couldn't see it when you looked down, but you knew your bedpost had to be shiny with your essence, and already the air was heavy with the musk of sex. Sloppy wet noises chimed in with the creak of the bedframe and your moans of Negan's title. "Daddy, I'm so close."

"So soon, princess? Already?" Negan fumbled with his belt and zipper, choosing to reach inside and pull out his cock rather than push his pants down past his hips. "You can't come yet. Wait for Daddy to catch the fuck up with you." His long fingers – from the same hand that had spanked you – wrapped around himself and started stroking, thumb flicking over the tip to tease his frenulum. Using his other hand, Negan juggled his balls, rolling them around and giving them a light squeeze as his grunts merged with yours. "We're gonna come together, okay princess?"

"I wanna fucking come with you." You tossed your head like a horse, riding the bedpost faster. Sweat dripped down your body. If anyone saw you now, they would know you were debauched. All of your focus was on the feeling, living in the moment, enjoying the sensation, letting go. "Please, Daddy, please. Lemme come. Lemme come just for you, Daddy."

"That's it, princess." Negan's head thumped against the headboard and he jerked himself off faster, giving up on teasing himself. The hand on his balls snuck under his shirt for his nipples and he gave them greedy pinches and rolls. Your own hands were in the air as you balanced and fell into your dance of pleasure. By now you knew the rules: absolutely no touching.

"Shit, I'm close," Negan groaned. He briefly spat in his hand and then went back to rubbing his cock. "You're gonna come with me, princess. Come with me…Fuck!"

As soon as you saw Negan spray his come over his hand, you were lost. Everything inside you that had been holding back just snapped and you froze in place on top of the knob as you squirted all over, some of it splashing over your bedspread to leave a sizeable wet spot to be embarrassed about and cleaned up later. Climbing down from your high, you were dimly aware that Negan had scooted forward and caught you in his arms, dragging you back on the bed again with him until you were cuddled up against his chest like a ragdoll.

"Rest, princess. Come on and take a little nap with me." He pressed kisses to your forehead, and the smell of his aftershave, cologne, and sweat surrounded you as you were enveloped in his strong arms regardless of the sticky mess you were.

Without opening your eyes, you sighed and blindly snugged further into him until you had your face buried against his neck, dragging your lips over him in lazy kisses of your own. "Is my punishment over, Negan?"

"Yes, princess. You did so good." His nose traced over your scalp, causing it to tingle. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

With that simple phrase, a new kind of warmth settled over you, and for the moment you were satisfied, and so was Negan.


End file.
